


Runaway Train

by Amerilys



Series: Diamond Swords and Assault Rifles [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerilys/pseuds/Amerilys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a "Choose your own Adventure" Tale, where you the reader decide which path to take. All of the stories start with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2717747">The Interview</a>, but your decisions and responses effect the story line and ultimately who you end up pursuing. Will it be a romance, or a one night fling, or will your greed consume you? This is a work in progress. Please check back for future updates!<br/>You made a quick decision to trust your gut, lets hope it doesn't bite you in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Date-Auction-Charity-Thing

You quickly walked to catch up and slid your arm around Joel's. He looked down at you and couldn't help but smile. You looked at his genuine smile, but his eyes hid that same torment. You looked down the stairs into the ballroom. The three of you made your way down the stairs. Ray pointed over to a group of his friends and lightly jogged away. Joel leaned down so you could hear him talk.

"I don't know about you, but I could definitely use something to drink." He said turning you towards the bar.

"I'm right there with you." You said catching a whiff of his cologne again.

'Damn that really smells good, it makes me just want to hold him down and-' you blew air out feeling heat rise to your cheeks.

"Hey it's okay." You barely heard him say. It was really loud around the bar. He approached the bar and looked to you for what you wanted.

"Tennessee Neat." You said. You watched him order a beer and your drink. He slid a bill on the counter and took the bottle and glass from the bartender. He moved back over to you handing you your glass. He took your left arm in his and made your way through the crowd. You noticed video cameras pointed to the stage at the far side of the ball room. There was a large glass jar on the stage that was filled with loads of paper.

'Damn, that's a lot of votes...' You thought. You sipped your Whiskey letting the fiery smoke clear your thoughts. You were grateful that the lump on your head had gone down and you were feeling much better. You looked in front of you to see where you were being taken. Burnie was standing with Gus and their wives talking with Griffon. You felt that heat rising again and sipped your Whiskey.

When you walked up you watched they guys look from you to stare at Joel. And the women looked at Joel to stare at you.

"Hey guys," Joel said breaking the silence. Within a split second the conversation exploded again like nothing had happened. You removed your arm from his adjusting your hand bag. You engrossed yourself in a conversation about Lavarel with Gus before Geoff showed up and told Burnie and Gus he needed them. You looked to Joel hoping he didn't have to go too.

"Is there somewhere where I can put my purse?" You asked him.

"Yeah, actually. I'll take you." He said. You finished the last two sips and set your glass on a table as he took your hand leading you away. You walked through a large hallway and then into a room that had a man standing outside of it.

"Hey, just gonna set some stuff down." Joel said to the man as he opened the door labeled 'performers' inside was a bunch of camera equipment, back packs, jackets, extra shoes, and purses. You found a shelf to set your purse on and you wiggled your foot, noticing that one shoe was a little loose.

"Damn," you said leaning down but found your dress limited your movement. Joel watched as you tried to lift your leg. It had been a pain in the ass to get the things on in the parking lot. You had to slip your foot in because you couldn't reach. Lindsay had helped you with the ankle strap. You looked up to Joel who was taking his Tuxedo Jacket off. He gestured for you to come over. You walked towards him as he set his one-button jacket on a table

"My shoe needs to be tIGHTened." Your voice fluxed as he picked you up and set you down on the edge of a table. You felt the heat rise again as you looked at him in his white pleated shirt, black satin cummerbund, and black satin bow tie.

'Oh damn' you thought as he crouched down to look at your shoe. Your heart was fluttering, your face was flushing and you felt like you were hyperventilating.

'Pull yourself together damn it.' You thought. He finished with your shoe and stood up your dress catching on his hair and lifting up. You placed your hand down to cover any parts and to pull it off his head. He had his head down facing the floor as he pulled it off his head. You smiled knowing he was sweet enough not to sneak a peek. You were biting your lip as you looked at him. His eyes went from yours to your mouth. The sexual tension was either about to boil over or this room was really fucking hot.

His hands grabbed you around your waist and pulled you from the table, holding you against his body. You felt your breath escape you as you looked up to meet his eyes. Lips parted wanting nothing more for him to kiss you, to kiss your lips, your neck, everywhere. He leaned down coming in for a kiss his lips softly brushing yours, he passed your mouth and went straight to your neck. You gasped at the sensation. It had been awhile since someone had kissed you there. You forgot how good it felt.

Your hands reached around his body. An airy moan escaped your lips as his teeth nibbled your ear. Your fingers found the clasp for the cummerbund and unfastened it. It dropped to the floor. Your fingers began to unbutton his shirt from the bottom coming up. A few of the studs fell through and to the floor. You reached his bow tie and flipped his collar reaching back to unclasp it but there was no clasp. You swear you felt him stifle a laugh. 'Self tie bow-tie. How the hell does it come off?' You thought frantically moving your hands to the front of the bow. He moved his hand up and tugged at the bow tie loosening it. You unbuttoned the top button and forcefully slid your hands in his shirt causing it to lose the rest of its studs. You gasped again as he moved to the other side of your neck, you felt your dress loosening.

Gently you pushed him against the shelf behind him and you leaned into him placing kisses on his chest. He brought his head back up resting it against a shelf. You continued to kiss and graze your teeth down his torso, your hands found the fasteners on the sides of his trousers and you flipped them open and slid your fingers into the cloth loosening them. You continued your nibbles down as your hands came together to unlatch his tuxedo pants. He was breathing quietly, his breath caught as you undid his pants and you slipped your fingers behind his boxers. You pulled down his pants and boxers just underneath his butt. Your tongue licked across his head as you took it into your mouth. His knees jerk slightly.

The Whiskey had done its job to numb your gag reflex. You took your time tracing your tongue up and down his cock. You looked up to him as you slowly slid his cock into your mouth. His eyes closed slightly and his head bobbed back as you pushed his cock further into your throat. He blew out the air from his lungs that he had been holding in. You felt his hips push forward wanting to explore the depths of your throat. You let him holding your breath. He groaned and then gasped as his head popped through the threshold of your mouth. You pulled your mouth back slightly breathing in through your nose. He tilted his head down looking to his swollen cock, your open lips and the line of spit. His hands gripped the shelf in anticipation as you moved your mouth closer.

You sucked in air and guided his cock into your mouth with your tongue. Once in your mouth you exhaled once more and inhaled again. You looked back up to him as you forced his cock back into your throat. You set a steady rhythm of strokes inside your throat and the sudden change of pace caught him of guard. His eyebrows furrowed in a look of pain, but his groans were telling you otherwise. His knees twitched and you placed your hands on the sides of his legs to steady him. After five strokes deep in your throat you would pop him back into your mouth to exhale, repeat five, pop out, inhale, repeat. You felt his muscles tighten in his legs, you looked up.

His head lolled back and rested on the shelf. His chest was heaving up and down, his breathing taxed. He groaned again louder and he sucked in his breath. You felt the heat inside your throat. And stopped, pulling him into your mouth. His legs twitched again and his cum shot onto your nose, lips, and chin. You opened your mouth catching some of it on your tongue. It was bitter and salty. He slowly tilted his head down. You could tell looking at his eyes he was definitely floating around in space. You smiled and used your finger to wipe the rest into your mouth licking your finger clean. You gently licked his cock clean before lifting the waist band of his boxers up.

You kissed under his belly button and worked your way back up his torso. You pressed your body against his. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His hair was messed up slightly more than usual. You tilted your head up and kissed gently at his neck. You moved to kiss his lips but he had moved his head down to kiss your neck. You felt your dress slip down past your breasts. It catching on your hips. His hand pressed on your lower back pulling you into him.

Your breasts pressed against his body. Your skin cool in comparison to his. His fingers traced down your back and to the top of your butt. His hands moved slowly up. You turned your head into him. Your hands held his head your fingers laced through his hair. His eyes looked down to your lips and back to your eyes. You lowered his head bringing his mouth closer to yours. His lips brushed yours.

"It's BURNIE BURNS BIIIIITCH." You hear Burnie say in the most ridiculous voice. Both of you froze. His eyes went from yours to behind you. You were afraid to move. Fearing Burnie had just walked in on a rather revealing backside of you...


	2. Running Down The Tracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two of Runaway Train. It's been long awaited and I hope you enjoy!

"It's-uh, my phone." Joel said pecking you on the forehead and moving over to the table where his jacket was. You didn't move allowing your brain to work through the haze.

"Hello." You heard Joel say, sounding rather annoyed. You turned around looking at him. His back was to you. You swear you felt like he was avoiding kissing you.

'Is he one of those guys who doesn't kiss after a bj?' You thought.

"Yeah..... Alright.... Okay." He hung up the phone and returned it to its jacket pocket. He turned around looking at you as you moved your hips back and forth working your dress up past your hips. Your breasts bounced slightly and you pulled the dress up around them. You turned around not making eye contact with him. He moved behind you and pulled on the strings tightening the dress up and tying it for you.

It was silent in the room. You felt a pang of hurt. You felt like you had been used, he had probably watched that stupid video and got some stupid idea. You felt the heat in your eyes, and you were not about to cry in front of him. You watched as he picked up the studs for his shirt and slid them through. You left the room while he was tucking his shirt in.

"Burnie called he-" turned seeing the door slowly closing and you not in the room. "Fuck!" He said kicking a foldable table over. He sat down in a chair his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

You were walking through the crowd of people when you felt an arm gently touch your shoulder. You turned hesitantly to see Geoff's tattooed hand and wrist. You felt relief. He pulled you in so you could hear him.

"Head down to the Ballroom, the Auction is about to start." He said smiling.

You could smell the liquor on his breath. You smiled and nodded and continued down to the ballroom. There was music playing and people dancing. You moved to the bar and spotted Burnie. He saw you and waved you over. He held up two fingers to the bartender and the bartender poured two more drinks.

You reached the bar and Burnie handed you a glass, you downed it and set it back on the counter. To which Burnie had a second glass for you. You downed that one and set the glass down. This time Burnie handed you a glass of clear bubbly liquid. 'Champagne' you thought. Burnie finished his drinks and led you back out to the dance floor.

"You ready to be completely embarrassed?"

"Yep." You said following him towards the stage. He stopped at the steps and a man and woman helped attached a microphone into Burnie's suit. They turned to you and Burnie took your drink to hold.

"Why am I getting a mic?" You asked. Burnie smiled at you as they clipped the transmitter to the back of your gown. They placed a thin head piece that wrapped around your ear you could hear the chatter as everyone was preparing for the Auction on the radios.

"You'll see." Burnie said handing you back your glass. Burnie stepped up the stairs and onto the stage. The stage hand looked at you.

"I'll give you your cue when to walk on."

"Uh, okay."

"Hello Everyone," Burnie began drawing the audience's attention.

The room went silent as all eyes were on Burnie. That was when you realised there was at least a thousand plus people in the ballroom.

"I want to personally welcome you to our Date-Auction-Charity-Ball-Thing." He said as the audience laughed. "Yesterday I hired on a new employee, I want you to give her a warm welcome."

  
The stagehand wagged her hand and you stepped up the stairs. Once on the stage you walked across the stage to stand to Burnie's right. The crowd was going nuts. Cat calls and whistles.

"Now, now." Burnie said quieting the audience. "Her name is Y/N. She just recently moved to Austin, isn't that right?" He asked looking to you.

"Yes, thank you all for the warm welcome everyone." You said giving a small curtsy to the audience. The audience roared again and you couldn't but laugh. You were getting butterflies.

  
Burnie laughed and smiled at you. He reached out placing a warm hand on your upper back.

"Y/N is going to draw the names from the jar and reveal our victims." In your ear you heard the stagehand give you a command.

"Move to the other side of Burnie and stand by the giant glass jar. He's explaining what the displays around you are to the audience and he will tell you when to draw."

You had moved around elegantly to the other side of Burnie and stood gently resting your hand on the rim of the Giant glass fish bowl.

"The counter above me reads out the grand total we have raised so far, the counter here to your left." He said gesturing with his right arm. "Displays the Bidding for the date of our current victim. The display on your right." He said gesturing with his left arm. "Displays the total donated in honour of our current victim." He said.

"So, shall we begin?" He asked the audience.

"Now." You heard in your ear.

"Let's see who our first victim is.." You said reaching your hand into the giant bowl and stirring its contents. You removed your arm slowly with one paper in your hand. You gently unfolded the paper and looked at the name.

"Geoff Ramsey!" You said.

  
The crowd roared in excitement as he made his way to the stage. He bounded up the stairs and stood by Burnie. Geoff had the biggest grin on his face.

"Let's start the bidding off at-"  
Burnie was cut off by a woman in the audience.

"Three hundred dollars!" She screamed silencing the room.

  
You watched as the bidders on phone in the audience listened to their client. The number on the screen began to jump like crazy as online bidders placed their bids. Burnie just stood there for a moment while he tried to find a place to jump in. Geoff was just grinning and nodding as he removed his suit jacket and swung it over his shoulder.

  
The crowd went nuts again as bidders began shouting, in just under a minute his price had jumped up to $9,890. His total donation in his honour was around $35,000.

"Wow, keep it coming!" Was all Burnie could say.

  
After another minute the bidding finally died down.

"Any last bidders? Going once! Going twice! Sold! To Maria Killowic for $129,345!"

The crowd roared. It was so loud it was deafening. Geoff hugged Burnie and came over and hugged you. "Good Luck." He mouthed to you and stood on the other side of you still on the stage.

"Alright, with that amazing auction I can only imagine how amazing the rest of the night will be." Burnie said turning to you. You dipped your hand in and pulled one from way in the bottom. You gently pulled your hand out and opened up the paper.

  
"Ray Navarez Jr.!"

  
You couldn't imagine the crowd being any louder, but they somehow managed it. He trotted up onto the stage with his hands in his pockets. He moved into the spotlight and was holding a microphone.

  
"I just want to say to all of my fans out there. That we have a bet going on who will get the most money. If you do this for me, I promise, I will do something for you." He said the last part seductively.

The crowd about had a collective orgasm and you could feel the energy change.

"Okay, let's begin!" Burnie said. Everything was a blur. The bidding seemed to go on for a couple of minutes. Ray would grin and wag his eyebrows and it would shoot up again. It finally started to die down.

"Any last bidders?" He asked waiting to see if it ticked up. "Going once, twice, sold! To Jennifer Laitolé for... Wow. $659,072!" The crowd went nuts again and he bumped Burnie's fist.

"Yeah, I'm hot." He joked walking past you to Geoff.  
You had pulled several other names including Lindsay, Michael, Kdan, and Barbara.

  
"This will be our last Auction of this evening." He said looking to you.  
You reached in and pulled out the paper. The entire room was silenced. The anticipation was killing everyone. You opened up the paper. You're heart sank.

  
"Joel Heyman!" You said smiling brightly.

He walked up the steps to the stage and across the stage, you knew he was looking at you but you dared not look at him. The bidding went by in a blur and you realised Burnie had his hand out to you. You looked up and took his hand. He walked with you out into the victim section of the stage.

"Do you think we should auction off Y/N as well?" He asked the audience giving you a spin into him and back out. The crowd went nuts, with cat calls and whistles. You had a shocked look on your face and people laughed.

"You wouldn't dare Bur-" you started.

"Oh yes I would! Let's start the bidding off with- wow, someone's excited." He said looking at the counter. Your starting bid was $2,500 that was the highest starting bid. Your bid jumped up higher and higher and it seemed to die down for a minute and then it suddenly skyrocketed and kept climbing. You teasingly blew a kiss out to the audience and the cameras for those viewing at home.  
You watched that number keep ticking up, and it became obvious there was a bidding war. You saw the group of previous victims standing on the side. You saw Ray showing them something on his phone.

  
You watched Joel lean in and look at the phone, he then looked at you. He looked at you with torment on his face. You looked away, unable to face him.

At some point in the blur of madness your body maintained autopilot. You felt numb and your weren't sure if it was the alcohol, or embarrassment but you found yourself backstage after the auction. You made your way back to the room where you had left your purse, you just wanted to get your things and go home. You couldn't even remember the name of the person who won your bid.

The man outside the door checked your name on his list and let you into the storage room. You moved grabbing your purse off of the table and pulling out your phone to call a cab. You had a bunch of missed calls from Lindsay and Joel and a few other people. You had a bunch of voicemails from Lindsay and you listened to the first one. She sounded distraught and was telling you to call her ASAP.

You were just about to return her call when your phone began buzzing. Lindsay was calling. You answered,

“Hello?”

  
“Where are you?” Lindsay sounded distraught.

  
“I'm in the storage room grabbing my purse I was-”

  
“Don't you move, I will be right there!” She said hanging up.

After a couple of moments the door to the storage room opened and Lindsay burst inside.

“Are you okay?” She asked you as if someone had just died.

“Uh, yeah?” You answered confused.

“Wait, do you know what happened?” She asked grabbing a foldable chair and opening it for you. She motioned you to sit down and you did.

“I'm not sure what you mean Lindsay.” You were really confused at this point.

“Have you ever done porn?” She asked you. You felt your mouth open slightly and then close.

“Well, yeah. One time a couple of years ago…” You admitted.

  
“Okay, it's okay. We can do something.” She said looking down to her phone and back to you.

“Someone kept spamming a link in the stream chat and it blew up and a bunch of people are posting a link in the forums of a porn video and claiming it was you.” She said.

You took a moment to collect yourself and asked her if she had the video for you to see. She turned her phone to you and put it in your hand. You clicked the play button and immediately breathed a sigh of relief.

“That is actually not my video.” You laughed.

  
“Okay, is there anyway you can show me your video so we can get it taken care of for you? Only if you want of course.” Lindsay asked and you returned her phone with the actual video pulled up.

“I'll get it taken care of, and we’ll make sure to let these idiots know that the one they posted isn't you.” Lindsay said calmly.

You looked at Lindsay and she smiled at you softly.

“I'll leave you be, let me know if you need anything. Fair warning, Joel is outside and pacing around like a lunatic, worried about you. I'll tell him you need a minute.” She said getting up to leave.

“No, that's okay Lindsay he can come in.” You said.

She nodded and opened the door and left and without a second to pass Joel walked through the door. Before he had a chance to say anything you had begun babbling.

  
“I'm sorry, it's just that I was really confused about what you wanted and it probably didn't help that I had a few drinks an-” Your voice squeaked to a stop with how close your face was to his.

“Why are you apologizing to me?” He asked curiously. You opened your mouth to reply but found your lips colliding with his.

  
His lips on yours sent sensations through your body like wildfire. He pulled you up from your chair, his arms wrapping around your body. You broke the kiss gasping a moan before he silenced your moan with his mouth again. You felt the heat rising in your chest and face and you wrapped your arms around his neck as you explored his mouth.

You felt the heat and bulge in his pants pressing against your stomach. You wanted nothing more than to feel his skin against yours and you felt your judgement begin to cloud as your body became overwhelmed with lust. His lips broke free of yours and found their way to your neck, he began kissing your neck and shoulders and tracing circles with his tongue. You moaned loudly as you felt his finger slide over your clit.

“No panties?” He practically chuckled into your neck.

You couldn't speak but your body responded with your legs opening allowing his hand to slide between them.

“Try not to be too loud.” You could feel his smile on your neck as he slid his finger over your slit.

Your legs trembled with anticipation and you breath escaped sharply.  
His thumb gently pressed your clit as he began slowly making circles around it. Your knees were feeling weak and he held you tightly with his arm. You moved your mouth to his collarbone just in time for him to insert his middle finger inside you. You moaned into his jacket and breathed in the smell of his amazing cologne. He pumped his finger in and out stroking your inside while playing with your clit with his thumb.

You were floating and sinking at the same time and grasping him desperately.

“Joel~” your voice was shaky and suddenly he had spun you around and was untying your dress and pulling roughly at it to come down. You turned quickly matching his fervor and pulling hard at his pants and boxers taking them down in one pull. He flung his jacket off and you stepped back and pulled your dress down over your hips.

You felt your nipples tighten at the cool air and he moved forward grabbing you and pulling a breast into his mouth. You worked to undo his shirt and he released your breast to kick off his pants, boxers, shoes and socks. You bent over to begin taking off your shoes but he stopped you a picked you up swiftly pressing your body against his.

“Please!” You moaned to him as he carried you further back into the room. He opened a door in the back and shutting it behind you the lights came on. It was a dressing room with a large chaise lounge in it. He laid you down on it gently and his hand went back to work his finger plunging deep inside of you while his thumb rubbed your clit. His mouth sucking on your nipples and your neck.

You were riding an amazing high of ecstasy as he stroked the inner wall of your pussy. He pulled his face back for a moment and you felt him remove his finger from inside you and you almost gave a whimper before you felt his fingers return. This time he slowly inserted two fingers inside you and he watched as your mouth opened and your eyes closed. You rocked against his fingers wanting them deeper.

You felt yourself close and he could tell by your breathing. He pumped his fingers harder and he watched as your back arched and your hand grabbed his free arm.

“D-don't stop.” You begged and he obliged, fucking your pussy with his fingers as hard and fast as he could. You felt your pussy clench tightly around his fingers but he didn't stop as you orgasmed. You moaned again and again as the waves of pleasure rolled through you. Your breasts bouncing with each thrust of his hand.

“More, please!” You exclaimed as he removed his finger and pressed his cock at your opening. You could still feel your pussy spamming with your orgasm as he pressed the head of his cock inside you. You gasped as another orgasm rocked through your body and Joel groaned as your pussy tightly grasped his cock.

“Oh, fuck.” He breathed holding you from rocking your hips. “Let's take it slow.” He managed and you nodded. He began to move his cock out and back in a little further each time. You tried to relax but each thrust was making you want more. You were trying not to clench on him too hard but your body had a mind of it own. Your pussy was soaking him in your juices. He finally released your hips and you pushed against him wanting more of him inside you.

He was finally fully inside you and thrusting as deep as he could. You were moaning with each thrust as you pulled on him wanting more. He grabbed your waist and lifted your butt up off the lounge and held you while he thrust, his cock going deeper that before. He wrapped an arm around your lower back and used his free hand to rub your clit.

Your body tightened with another orgasm that left you gasping for air. Your pussy tightening around him again and he moaned loudly thrusting in you harder than before he kept rubbing your over sensitive clit and your stomach tightened and your hands grasped him. Your legs locked around him and he fought your grip thrusting harder.

You were moaning his name over and over and he was gasping and groaning as he stretched your tightening pussy. He tensed for a moment and you felt him explode inside of you while he continued to thrust. It felt incredible and your body soon tightened again with another orgasm. You were beyond lusting and your body wanted more. You pushed him back gently and with a confused look on his face you rolled over to your hands and knees. You turned to look at him behind you

“Fuck me hard.” Was all you said and then you turned and rested your head and chest on the lounge. You arched your back and you felt his hands grasp your hips. He plunged his cock into you all at once and you moaned loudly into the cushion. His cock was as deep as it could go and his head was popping against your cervix.

You exhaled in a constant moan as he pounded you hard from behind. Your hand reached down and played with your clit and your pussy tightened around his cock causing him to groan and thrust harder. You felt a wet finger gently tracing circles on your other hole. You had never felt that before and you whimpered with concern.

“Just tell me to stop” he huffed and you tried to relax. Between his cock thrusting into your pussy and you playing with your clit you had enough sensory overload to mask the little bit of pain. You felt the tip of his finger slip in and it wasn't painful but it felt weird and uncomfortable at first. He was still thrusting into you while he was working his finger inside of your ass. He had his whole finger inside and was working on a second. He made sure to keep his fingers wet while he stretched your hole.

The feeling of his two fingers working inside your ass while he thrust inside of you while you played with your pussy was building you quickly to another orgasm. You were hanging just on the edge of another orgasm and you begged him for more fingers. He began work on his third finger and you were mashing your clit with your finger.

You began thrusting back into him again and you clenched your pussy hard around him as you came. He removed his fingers from your ass and grasped your hips as he fucked you even harder than he had before. You let out the longest and loudest moan as he forced himself in your pussy as deep as he would go. You felt his cock erupt inside of you and his hands gripped your hips tightly. You felt his cock twitch inside of you with each release of cum. He was panting heavily behind you.

“Holy. Fuck.” You managed through breaths. You heard him laugh between gasps of breath. He tried to pull out and stopped when he heard you gasp.

“Just... give me a minute…” you struggled to form a coherent sentence. Your body was still swimming through an orgasm and you felt so incredibly alive.

“Are you still orgasming?” He asked as he felt your pussy spasming around his cock. Your pussy was over sensitive and every movement was mind blowing. “Uh!” Was all you could manage as you felt his finger press against your clit. The shock caused you to buck against him. You went to grab his hand to stop him but he moved your arm pinning it behind your back. He played with your clit gently while he held you squirming. You moaned like a babbling idiot and began bucking against his cock.

You heard him groan as his cock was still hard inside you. He had come twice and was still hard. You thrust against him harder and harder as you lost count of each orgasm. You felt your mind breaking as he continued to play with your clit. He loosened his grip on your arm and gently inserted a finger inside your ass. Your moaning was constant and he was relentless as he forced your body to experience body shaking orgasms back to back. You were drooling on the lounge and you could feel your body going limp.

You felt so exhausted as he pleasured you even further. He felt your body relaxing and pulled his cock out as gently as he could. He stood beside you and lifted you. You barely had the strength to move and he laid down on the lounge with you on top of him. He was drenched in sweat and so were you. You had your face against his chest. You felt your pussy leak out and running down onto him.

Normally you would be totally uncomfortable with lying on top of someone but in this moment you hadn't even thought about it. Joel was gently rubbing your back and running his fingers through your hair. He felt your legs and stomach tighten and your fingers dug into his chest as you gasped for breath. You moaned softly.

“Just relax, they’ll pass.”. He said softly.

“I think you broke me.” You mumbled, your cheek smushed against his chest. Joel tried to stifle his laugh. But only managed in shaking you up and down with each laugh.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked.

“No.” You paused taking a breath.

“I’ve never done that before.”

“Oh? I'll have to do it to you again tonight then.” He said

“I'm afraid you'll cause brain damage.” You tried to smile.

“Ah, that feeling is only temporary and is just a release of adrenaline and endorphins in much higher quantities than you are used too.” He explained.

“You'll have to tell me again when I'm not high.”

“I'll remind you.” He was smiling.  
You and him laid intertwined for a couple of more minutes.

“I'm afraid to ask how long we’ve been gone and if anyone noticed.” You said as he helped you sit up.

“Do you really wanna know?” He asked looking at his phone. You were nervous but a big part of you just didn't care, you felt too incredible.

“How long were we gone for?” You sat looking at his naked body.

“About an hour and a half, to an hour and forty five minutes. I also have a bunch of missed calls.” He laughed. He moved over to you and gently kissed you and pushed you onto your back on the lounge. You kissed him back and pulled him closer to you. He broke the kiss

“I'm going to go get our clothes so we can get dressed.” He said and you slowly nodded and tried reaching his lips with yours. He moved slowly down your body kissing your breasts and sucking on your nipples. He slowly moved down farther kissing and sucking and nibbling until he got to your mound. Your breath hung in you mouth with anticipation. His tongue flicked out and caressed your clit.

You moaned his name and your hand grabbed his hair. He looked up and he knew how much you wanted more, but he also knew that you both knew doing more would risk getting caught.  
He licked his lips and moved his head up and you released his hair.

“You just relax here and I will be right back.” He said standing back up.

“Joel?” You asked.

“Yeah Y/N?”

“Will you please stay with me tonight?”

“Your place or mine?” He asked with a smile.

“Whichever is easier.” You were grinning.

“Well it's a good thing I just so happened to bring a change of clothes just in case. So we can stay at your place if you’d like.”

“Sounds good.” You laughed.  
Joel walked over to the door and snuck out picking up all of his clothing pieces and bringing them back in along with your dress. He set down all of the studs that had popped off from his shirt on the hair dressing table.  
You helped him back into his tux and turned to put on your dress while he tied his bow tie.

He helped you lace your dress up and you fixed his hair. He put back on his coat and handed you your purse and phone.

“Let's go get a drink.” You said feeling even more wobbly in your heels.

“Feeling sore?” He asked opening the door to the dressing room for you.

“A little.” You couldn't help but smile and neither could he.  
You made your way out to the ballroom where the after party was taking place. On the stage there was a casual Let’s Play Live taking place with various people from Rooster Teeth. You and Joel made your way over to the bar, only stopping momentarily to shake hands with people in the crowd.

At the bar Joel turned to see what you wanted. You slapped thirty on the table and told the bartender two Tennessee Neats for you and you told Joel to get whatever he wanted. The bartender handed Joel two beers and you the first glass. You downed it and handed it back to him and he handed you the other. You downed that one and handed the empty glass back to him. The bartender placed two glasses of champagne on the bar and you took both of them. “On the house” the bartender mouthed as you went for your purse. You waited for Joel to finish a beer and then handed him his champagne.

“I think the bartender is trying to get me drunk.” Joel joked as you made your way out into the crowd.

You stayed for about another hour chatting with Coworkers and Rooster Teeth Fans before Lindsay, Michael and Ray appeared looking ready to go home. You and Joel finished chatting and said your goodbyes and the group made it outside to Joel's car.

Everyone piled in with Ray sitting up front and you, Lindsay and Michael in the back. Joel dropped off Lindsay and Michael first and then made his way to your apartment complex. He let Ray out and drove around to your building and parked the car. He opened the car door for you and helped you out.

You were definitely starting to feel all of the liquor that you had had. Joel had stopped drinking so he could drive, but everyone seemed intent on buying the new girl a drink. After a few steps up the stairs it was clear you were not going to make it up several flights. Joel stopped you and picked you up bridal style and carried you to the top of the stairs. You made your way to your door and unlocked it letting you both in. You felt giddy but not impaired.

  
Joel turned shutting and locking the door and when he turned back around him you rested your head against his chest. He pulled you in close and kissed the top of your head.

  
“You still smell really good.” You said muffled against his jacket.  
He laughed lightly and then you stepped back from him.

“Can you help me get my shoes and dress off?” You asked turning around.

  
Joel undid the dress and gently pulled the dress down to the floor. He unbuckled the straps on your shoes and you stepped out of them. You turned to him while he stood up and you were noticeably shorter without the heels. You helped his jacket off while he gazed at your body. He was already aroused as you helped him take off his cumberbund and his pants down and shirt off. You helped him take his shoes off and pulled his pants off his feet and turned folding them over the couch. He took off his bow tie, socks and boxers.

You took him into your bedroom and were definitely feeling the liquid courage. You had begun playing with your pussy without realizing it while you kissed him. You pressed your body against his, feeling his hard cock against your stomach.

With a quick motion he lifted you up and you gasped as his cock pressed deep inside of you. He lifted you up and down several thrusts as your body weight forced his cock as deep as it could go. You could feel your pussy dripping with arousal. He moved to your bed and laid you gently down.

“I know we didn't do this earlier, but do you have condoms?” He asked.

  
“Uh, I think so, check that top drawer.” You said pointing to your night stand. He leaned over you and opened the drawer. He leaned back and was holding a bottle of lube and a Pink Dildo in his left hand and a Sheet of condoms in his right hand.

“I mean, I'm kind of curious.” He said trying not to laugh. You felt your face flush with embarrassment.

“I forgot that was in there.” You laughed sheepishly.  
He set the lube and dildo back on the nightstand and he pulled off a single condom and opened it. He leaned forward kissing you gently while he rolled on the condom. He was much gentler this time which was much appreciated. You were still sore from earlier.

He grabbed a pillow from above your head and folded it in half. He lifted your butt up and placed it underneath you. He placed his cock at your entrance and slowly pressed inside of you. You both moaned at his entrance and feeling him deep inside of you. You wrapped your legs around him pulling him closer and deeper. He leaned down and brushed your hair from your neck as he kissed you.

He thrust slowly but deeply and you felt the heat rising in your chest and face. You moaned softly into his neck and ran your fingers down his sides as he kissed your neck. You felt yourself becoming more aroused. You’d had sex before, but nothing like this. He kissed you, his tongue parting your lips as you embraced him, airy moans escaped from your throat as he caressed your body.

Even with the slow thrusting you could feel yourself building. You weren't sure if it was the alcohol or he was just damned good at what he was doing. You were beginning to feel the same frenzy from earlier. You wanted more, you wanted to feel the borderline pain that sent you over the edge. You began rocking your hips into his and he matched your pace. Your hand wandered down to play with your clit but he stopped you from playing. You squirmed and begged him.

“Please Joel, I feel like I'm going to go crazy, I need to come.” Desperation in your voice and written on your face. He leaned down with his mouth to your ear.

“All you have to do is ask.” He whispered sending chills down your spine. Your nipples hardened to the point it was almost painful. You bit your lip and pouted for a moment.

“Please make me come.” You whispered softly and met your mouth with his with a sudden explosion as he massaged your clit. You bucked against him hard as you tightened around his cock. You moaned loudly gasping as he thrusted harder inside of you. You began moaning yes over and over as he thrust into you.

“Joel!” You froze as your body tensed. Your legs locked around him and your back arched your fingers gripping the sheets. Your head tilted back as your mouth opened in a loud moan. Your legs gripped him so tight that he couldn't thrust but he massaged your clit quickly with his finger. You were gasping barely able to keep your breath as he pushed you through a second orgasm. He watched as your muscles in your body flexed and trembled with pleasure.

Feeling the sensitivity reach a max in your clit it almost felt borderline painful. You instinctively reached a hand to stop his and he grabbed your arm and pinned it down with your other arm above your head. You began bucking against him trying to wiggle free from his pleasure unable to mutter coherent words.

He began thrusting into you still playing with your clit. Your face was flushed with passion and lust as you felt your third orgasm cripple your body. Your legs dropped from around his waist and your body relaxed in numbing ecstasy. You rubbed your head against the bed and side to side as you gasped in pleasure. He released your arms and stopped playing with your clit. He lifted your legs to rest your calves on his shoulders and thrust deeper. Your knees bent as he leaned forward.

  
You had never had orgasms like this. In fact you never recalled having an orgasm from sex unless you had been playing with yourself. This… This was incredible. The only difference from earlier was he felt different inside. The condom took away a lot of sensation. You noticed he had stopped thrusting and your legs were down.

“Y/N?” Joel asked.

“Huh?” You managed.

“I asked if you wanted me to stop.”

“No.” You whispered.

“Do you feel drunk?”

“No. I feel… like I did earlier.” You said slurring your words.

“Listen, look at me.” He said tilting your face to him.

“Yes, Joel?”

“I can't tell if you are drunk or if it's because of the orgasms. I think you blacked out. I don't want to do anything against your will or if you aren't coherent.” He said.

“I don't really feel drunk Joel, I feel like earlier except it's starting to go away.” You said pouting.

“Okay, I was just checking to make sure. Listen, you became incoherent after your sixth orgasm. Do you want me to stop when you get like that?” He asked leaning down closer to you.

“Sixth? I only remember three.” You laughed. I want you to keep going until you finish, it feels so amazing for me. I want you to feel that too.” You were starting to not slur your words.

“Believe me it feels amazing but condoms make me last forever.” He laughed.

“Then take it off, I'm on birth control and that lube is spermicidal.” You suggested.

“I didn't say that to suggest anything.” He said.

“I know Joel, you don't have too. But if you want to you can.” You said puckering your lips. He leaned forward and kissed you while grabbing the lube.

He removed the condom and applied the lube to his cock and pressed some inside your pussy. He reached up and grabbed another pillow from above you and readjusted your legs.

“I don't want your hips to be sore.” He said and you thanks him as he opened your legs propping them up with a pillow by each hip.

“Just because I may not be able to respond doesn't mean I'm not enjoying this. I can still feel it and it feels amazing. But I don't want you to do something that you feel uncomfortable with. Okay?” You told him.

“Okay.” He said and leaned down sucking a nipple into his mouth. You felt his cock press inside of you and the soreness of your cervix began to disappear as the spermicide numbed it.

He was thrusting so hard and quickly that you found yourself holding your breasts so they didn't hurt. You were moaning and panting. The closeness of his body, feeling his chest against yours was overwhelming. He was kissing your neck and playing with your breasts. He had sucked on your nipples so much that they were puffy and twice their normal size.

He watched as your moans became softer. Your body relaxed more and became like a rag doll. You eyes glossy and half open. You didn't moan with this orgasm, but he felt your pussy clench around his cock as he thrust into you.

‘Fourth orgasm and she's completely out of it.’ He thought slowing his thrusts. Your eyes were still partly open but you didn't make noise and other than your pussy your body didn't move. He stopped pulling his cock out, your sharp breath caught his attention. He looked at you. You slowly mouthed ‘more’ repeatedly and he couldn't help but have a smirk on his face.

“You're still here just can't move?” He asked. You mouthed ‘yes’ slowly a few times.

He grabbed the lube and gently applied some more to himself before entering back inside of you.

“Please… Cum.” You barely managed to whisper.  
He leaned down and kissed you softly on the lips. And he slowly made love to you. His hands caressed your body and breasts. You could feel yourself slowly coming back down from the high.

Each thrust was gentle but deep. You built slowly towards another orgasm. Your breath returned to a soft moan as the two of you made love. You motioned for him to lay on his back. He laid down next to you and helped you climb on top of him. He placed a pillow under each knee and ran his hands over your thighs. You positioned his cock and lowered yourself onto him. You leaned back just enough to bring your knees up and move to the balls of your feet. You took one of his hands and pressed it against your abdomen as you bounced up and down on his cock. He looked confused for a minute as he stared at your stomach. He watched your abdomen bulge slightly in a cylindrical shape and felt it with his hand.

“Is, is that my cock doing that?” He asked feeling suddenly aroused by the idea that his cock was stretching you that much. You moaned a yes as you continued to bounce up and down on him.  
His hands moved to your waist as he pulled you down harder with each bounce. You watched as he stared intently at your abdomen stretch while he thrust in and watched your lips stretch around his cock. His head tilted back on the bed and he groaned loudly as his hips lifted to thrust against you.

You gasped and placed your hands on his chest to stop yourself from falling forward. He tilted his head down and noticed your breasts squished in between your arms.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned. “Oh, fuck yes!” He said louder. He thrust again into you. You gasped as you came forward onto your knees catching yourself with your hands on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled your torso close to his and causing your back to arch. He held you there as he thrust into you again. He groaned loudly. Whispering curses between thrusts. He was looking right at your face and yours at his as he thrust again, this time harder. Your mouth opened, “Oh!”

He was groaning loudly in pleasure and it was incredibly sexy. You felt yourself about to come, the muscles in your body tensing and shaking. He slammed into you rougher than before. Harder and quicker as your pussy tightened around him. He held you in place and slammed inside of you like a jackhammer. You were moaning so loud he covered your mouth as he slammed harder but slower into you.

He was groaning loudly you knew he was going to come soon. He rammed you through a second orgasm and you could feel the heat building in his groin. You were clenching so hard he was struggling to move his cock inside of you. You sat back and bounced on him forcing his cock out and back inside you. A higher pitched whine of shock quickly turned to a low growl as his hands gripped your waist and forced you down as far as possible into him.

The pain overwhelmed you with pleasure and you threw your head back in another orgasm. You moaned even louder as you felt his hot seed erupt inside of you. He pressed his hand against your abdomen feeling his cock twitch in your abdomen expelling more come inside you. He groaned louder and his hips bucked up and he came ever harder, completely out of breath. His cock was still twitching inside releasing more come inside of you.

“Fuck.” He breathed struggling to catch his breath.

“How are you still coming?” You asked feeling him jerk again causing him to thrust up into you. His face contorted to pain as he gasped.

“Ah,” he winced as he bucked up one last time. “Don't move.” He said with his hands still gripping your hips. Pain still on his face. You held completely still. His eyes opened and looked at you. “Just let me go soft before you get up.” He asked concern on his face.

“Are you okay?” You asked, “what's wrong?”

“I just orgasmed twice back to back, the second time was rather painful but felt really good at the same time. What hurt was it felt like my balls were in a vacuum.” He explained.

“Now you know how I feel.” You said teasingly.

After another minute he motioned for you to carefully get up. You slowly lifted off of him, as his head popped out a sudden rush of his come poured from inside you onto his stomach.

“Let's get you washed up” you said helping him to his feet and slowly leading him into the bathroom. You turned on the shower and grabbed towels while it warmed up. When you stepped in you both did a quick rinse and scrub with the hands. You turned around to grab the bar of soap and his arms wrapped around you pulling you against him. You felt his cock press against your ass cheeks.

“I'm going to have a heart attack if you keep making me hard like this.” He said slipping his cock between your legs.

“Well it's a good thing I know CPR” You said softly. You reached behind you grabbing his cock and placing him between your cheeks. His tip right against your other hole. You leaned your head back against his chest and pressed your hole against his cock. He gently pressed forward and you both found a rhythm.

Your ass soon began to stretch back out to the three fingers you had had it to earlier, his head popping past your tight ring. He pulled it back out and you gasped as your hole was stretched.

He stretched your hole wider as he worked his way down his cock, taking longer thrusts. You soon found yourself thrusting back against him. His cock buried to the hilt in your ass. You were moaning with pleasure at the feeling of being stretched and full. You felt his balls slapping against your pussy and clit.

His hands groped your body. Pulling you against him with each thrust. He reached around you and began playing with your clit. Your hole clenched around his cock tightly and you moaned with him. His free hand played with your nipples while he sucked on your neck, leaving you to thrust onto him however you wanted. You quickened the pace pushing him closer to orgasm. He massaged your clit faster to keep your pace. You removed his hand from your pussy and moved his hands to your hips. You bent forward and turned your face towards him.

“Come inside my ass.” You said bluntly. He thrust into you while you played with your pussy. You felt him begin to twitch and knew he was close. You moaned as you orgasmed your muscles tightening and your hole clenching hard on his cock.

You cried out as he pinned you against the shower wall and rammed his cock into you spurting inside your ass with each thrust. He stopped thrusting after a couple of seconds but his cock stayed hard and inside you.

“I've never done anal before. It hurt a bit at first. But it felt really good.” You said.

“I'm glad I didn't hurt you. And I'm glad you enjoyed it.” Joel said slowly easing his cock out of you.  
You grabbed the soap and washed each other. He rinsed off and stepped out while you finished washing your hair. As well as making sure to clean your ass and pussy really well. Turning off the shower you stepped out to dry off making your way back into your bedroom.

Joel was sitting on the bed with the covers pulled back. Dropping the towel to the floor beside the bed you crawled in next to him and he turned off the bedside lamp. You snuggled up against his chest and he pulled the covers over the both of you.

Neither of you said anything. You didn't have too. He gently ran his fingers through your hair and both of you being so exhausted soon fell asleep.

 

Do you:

Sleep soundly all night?

Or,

Wake up abruptly in the middle of the night?


End file.
